Believe in the power of love
by Anime4u2
Summary: Rika Nonaka is a new student,in a school for rich snobby kids.Rika stands up for her new friend not knowing the trouble she's getting in.Henry and Rika Hate each other.But he falls in love with her.Too bad for him she like his best friend. Ryo/Rika/Henry
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Believe in the power of love **

_Have you ever had the feeling that you're all alone? Especially when you change schools. Trust me, changing schools isn't that easy. Ask Rika. It had been rather awful for her, but fun all the same. Especially if the school is for all Richie, Richie, rich people. Oh yes, Rika Nonaka is forced to go to the most richest and snobbiest school in the world. But when she stands up for her only friend in her entire life, she faces trouble. Henry Wong, and his gang 'The Tamers' are declaring war. Now Jeri and Rika are facing a whole entire of school year of pulling pranks, teases and boy to their complete surprise, romance. But they need help; it's only two against five. That's when Alice comes in, the new student a.k.a the tough girl who hates the word **boys.** She helps the girls, and the class nerd Amy finally gets the courage and join the girls to help them. Oh, but here comes the real trouble. What happens when Henry falls in love with Rika? But Rika secretly likes the mysterious Ryo Akiyama, Henry's only best friend. Does Ryo feel the same way, especially after Rika beat the crap out of him in karate after he kissed her by accident? Well, read to find out. _

- **Anime4u2 **

- **To be continued…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and this is the only time that is going to be mentioned in this story, so once again I do NOT own Digimon nor it's characters. **

**_NOTE:_**** This fic. is AU!! So warning. Some characteristics might be different, so BEWARE!! (LOL)**

****


	2. Love at first sight?

**Believe in the power of love **

**Chapter One: Love at first sight **

Rika Nonaka walked out of her limo and stood in the pavement. "I think I'll go to school from here, Jerry." Said a thirteen-year-old teen. "But ma'am-." Her limo driver started in protest. "It's okay, I'll tell mom that you followed you're orders and I'm the one who wanted to walk." Said Rika. "But-." He had started again but once again got interrupted. "Please." She pleaded with her charming little smile that she usually used to fool all those photographers who try to photograph her due to her mother's pleas. "Oh, alright." Said her driver in defeat. Rika started to walk towards the huge building she saw in front of her. She entered the gate and showed the guard her Student I.D card.

'So this is Ethunia Private School.' She thought. 'A school where all the rich snobs of the town go to and get to do everything that their greedy little minds could possibly think of. The most expensive school in the country.' She thought in disgust. The only reason she had to show her I.D card was because this school was very secure about their students. Especially since all the rich kids in the country seemed to go to this school. Rika entered the school slowly taking her time to absorb everything near her.

'Oh shit, I can't believe I'm already lost.' She thought. 'This place is even bigger then Aunt Stacie's Palace.' She moaned softly looking for someone to ask for directions. 'Now what do I do.' She cursed as she saw a boy pass by and walked faster to stop him. "Um…. Excuse me." She started. "Yea." The boy had replied as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Can you tell me where the principal's office is?' She asked politely.

"Oh, it's straight ahead then to the right. You can't miss it." He said without a trace of emotion. "Oh, thank you." She said politely. "You're welcome." Said the boy simply. The boy started to walk slowly, Rika once more stopped him hoping to make her first friend in this school. "Um… excuse me. May I please know you're name?" asked Rika "…" Blank… absolutely nothing!! How dare he!! She was only trying to be nice. Her mother had said that if she couldn't get along in this school either, she'd better see herself in military school soon then. "Uhh… sorry for asking." Said Rika nervously as she started to walk away.

"Hey Henry." The boy now revealed as Henry turned around. "Oh hey Takato, Kazu, Kenta." Henry greeted his friends. "Who was that hot girl?" Asked Takato his eyes retreating back to Rika's back. "Some new kid. At least she was polite and didn't droll over me like the girls in our school do." Said Henry with disgust. "She was POLITE!! Hard to believe, especially in this school, I mean most of them shriek so much you'd think it was the end of the world. Maybe she was nice just to get you're attention. Since there are only two polite girls in this school." Said Kazu in the voice of 'matter of factly" Henry decided to ignore the brown headed teen as he inquired for his best friend. "Let's drop it. Where's Ryo anyways?" Asked Henry Kenta referring to the green-headed boy with round glasses covering most of his small face. "Gee, I don't know." Said Kenta clueless.

"AHH!! HELP PLEASE!! PLEASE!!!" They heard a voice scream in the hallways. The boys turned around. They saw Ryo running for his life with about every girl in the school behind him, chasing him, for a kiss or a date. "YOU GUYS HELP!!!!!!!" Shouted Ryo angrily at his friends as if it was their fault the mob of girls were chasing him like savages.

"GET A GIRL AND KISS HER, AND TELL THE 'GIRLS' THAT ARE CHASING YOU THAT THE GIRL YOU KISSED IS YOU'RE GIRL FRIEND. SO YOU'RE TAKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Takato over the screaming noise the girls were making, even Takato was not the smartest kid in the school and always had the dumbest ideas Ryo didn't want to take his idea. But at the moment he had no other.

"BUT HOW, THE ONLY FREAKLIN GIRL WHO'S NOT CHASING ME IS JERI AND SHE'S IN CLASS ALREADY!!!" Shouted Ryo over the racket the girls were making, who did not seem to notice the conversation going on between the guys. 'Now what do I do.' Thought Ryo miserably. "GOD!! Why do you have to be so perfect? That's why girls CHASE you AL THE TIME!!" Said Takato. Suddenly a girl entered the hall with a paper in her hand. She was trying to find a classroom; it was none other than Rika Nonaka.

'YES!! I found a girl.' Thought Ryo. He started to run towards the unknown girl. _(An: He didn't know who she was. DUH!!) _"Excuse me do you knows where is-." But she was cut off when she found Ryo's lips on top of hers. "Who the hell is this guy? And what the HELL does he think he's DOING!!" Rika thought as she was about to bring her hand up to smack the moron who was doing this to her but remembered her mother's warning of if any violence occurred she'd be sent to military school and she dreaded that thought very much and stopped herself immediately. The mob of girls stopped dead in their tracks. They all looked at Ryo and Rika cluelessly.

'And the grand finale.' Thought Ryo smirking in between the kiss. Just to top it off, Ryo slide his one arm around her waist, and the other around her neck. When he needed air, he stopped kissing her. He didn't even know how the girl looked. He just saw someone in a white skirt, which was their school uniforms for girls and had kissed the girl not caring about what she looked like but only how to save his life.

He opened his eyes and looked at the girl he had just kissed. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She had fiery red hair with fire burning with rage in her peaceful colored violet eyes. 'She's beautiful.' He thought.

"Uhhh…" Rika started nervously. She had no clue what the heck was going on. All she wanted to do was slap this idiot. But she couldn't it was her first day! The girls were in shock. "Who's that?" Demanded a girl. "Oh, hey. I just wanted to tell you girls that she's my girl. So I'm taken." Said Ryo smiling one of his popular smiles. The girls were in disappointment and left 'the couple' alone.

"Umm…Not to be rude or anything but WHY THE HELL DID YOU KISS ME!" Demanded Rika, oh yea it was time for some real action for this slimy bas--- But she had gotten interrupted on her thoughts by him opening his big mouth again.

"Umm… Sorry but I needed you're help. I was kinda being chased by almost all the girls in this school." He said nervously. 'That's odd.' He thought. 'No one had ever made this effect on me. Why am I nervous? What's wrong with me.' He thought. "Oh, well okay. Anyways, hi I'm Rika. Rika Nonaka." Said Rika as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Rika. I'm Ryo. Ryo Akiyama." He said with a charming smile, while shaking her hand. "Well, I guess I'll see ya." Said Rika as she started to walk away. "Yaa." He started as he watched this new girl walking away. Excitement build inside of him as a smile was brought to his face.

_'What's wrong with me? Could it be love in first sight?"' He thought._

- **Anime4u2 **

- **To be continued…**


	3. Whoever said boys aren't girly?

**Believe in the power of love **

**Chapter Two: Whoever said boys aren't girly? **

Rika entered her new classroom, just as the teacher turned to look at her. "Oh my, you must be Rika Nonaka the new student right??" The teacher tried to ask politely. But who could blame her, with 24 inattentive, snobby students; she at least had to sound a little cranky. Rika nodded politely.

"Let's see. Where shall I put you?" The teacher said thinking. "Um… Ma'am. You're name?" Rika asked feeling completely stupid to ask her teacher her name. "Oh... dear in all this confusion I forgot." The teacher answered blushing. "My name is Ms. Gallic. And I am pleased to have you in my class Rika Nonaka." She said. "Welcome to Room#218."

"Now where shall I put you?" Ms. Gallic said looking around the classroom. Not one student paid attention as Rika entered the classroom. All except one that is, Jeri Katou raised her hand politely, for she had been the only one in the class to ever pay attention. "Ms. Gallic, I have an empty seat beside me. Maybe Rika would like to sit next to me." Jeri said, asking politely.

"EXCELLENT!!!" the young teacher exclaimed. "Rika, please do go and sit beside Jeri." Ms. Gallic said motioning her in Jeri's direction. Rika sat down beside the excited girl. "Hey, the name is Rika. Rika Nonaka." Rika said smiling and holding out her hand. "Jeri. Jeri Katou." Jeri answered shaking the hand offered to her.

"You know, you seem to be nicer than the rest. The rest seem to be snobs." Rika stated. "Well, they are, actually. I have spent all my life in this school. And I still don't have a single friend. Most of the students over here started ever since Kindergarten over here too, and well, we rarely have new students 'cause it's so expensive and all that. And all of the kids are SUCH snobs. All the girls make fun of me cause…well…I'm me, I guess." Jeri told her with a glint of pain in her eyes. "Well, have no fear. Rika is here." Rika said in a manly tone, and then burst out laughing. "Friends?" Rika asked. "BEST friends." Jeri answered.

One whole period had past and soon it was time for her next class. Her next class would be P.E. Since all her classmates had the same schedule as her, she guessed there was no other way to meet other people unless at lunch. Though she really did like Jeri.

Jeri and Rika walked in the changing room. Some girls were making faces at Jeri. "GIRLS!!!! LOOK IT'S THE FUH-REAK!!!" Some annoying voices shrieked as Rika and Jeri entered the changing room. "Are they insulting me or you?" Rika asked Jeri. "Me. Of course." Jeri said with a smile, completely ignoring them. "Okay." Rika said calmly. Just when Jeri thought Rika calmed down, Rika jumped up and grabbed the girl's hair that called her friend a 'fuh-reak'.

"Listen girly, I'm letting' you go this time, BUT next time you mess with ME OR my FRIEND you are going to wish you were never born. I'll stuff you in you're locker, chop you into pieces and feed you to the dogs." Rika said glaring as the shocked girls in the changing room stared at her, shocked. (An: WAY TO GO RIKA!! YOU GO GIRL!!!)

"Rika." Jeri said softly, trying to calm her friend's rage down. "Jeri." Rika said warily. "Enough IS ENOUGH!!" Rika answered glaring at the snobby girls. Rika and Jeri changed into their gym clothes and left the changing room, leaving a very shocked group of girls. "Rika you didn't have to do that you know." Jeri said, grabbing a basketball to start their warm-up. "Honestly Jeri, you think I'll let those cheap floozies push you around." Rika answered shooting a hoop with her basketball.

"But-." Jeri started. "No buts Jeri. We're friends and WE stick up for each other. Right?" Rika asked. "You betcha." Jeri said smiling. Suddenly the tall wooden gym doors opened and revealed a group of boys.

"Who are THEY?? How come I haven't seen them before?" Rika asked. "Oh!! They are the school's gang. The Tamers, snobby really! Almost everyone in this school praise them. You know, the guy with the blue bandana, that's Kazu, the joker of the group. The blue haired one is Henry Wong, he's the leader; he's the snobbiest of all, spoiled kid, really. Then the kid with the glasses is Kenta _the bookworm_. Then the one with the goggles is Takato. And the guy with the perfect everything, is the perfect Ryo, every girl is after him. He's pretty quite most of the time though. He's the only one I can stand in that snobby gang." Jeri stated with pure disgust.

"So why are they late?" Rika asked. "Oh, probably a 'gang' meeting, really pathetic. The teachers don't care cause Henry and Ryo's parents are the richest in the town and can easily close down the school." Jeri answered again with a hint of disgust hidden in her voice, but it clearly was stated that she had hated this group of boys.

"Oh great, another snob gang." Rika said rolling her eyes. "Oh we're not done YET!!" Jeri said. "There are more members to The Tamers, except they all aren't in this class. And there are a lot more other gangs, but not as powerful as the Tamers though." Jeri said. The students came out soon enough and got a basketball for their warm up. Rika and Jeri played against each other, for a bit of warm up, when suddenly their ball rolled and stopped at someone's feet. "Here." Said Takato handed her the ball with a bright smile. Jeri rolled her eyes; sure Takato had a crush on her since Kindergarten, but then again he was part of The Tamers, and she hated that gang, since they were such snobs. The only one she could stand talking to, is probably Ryo.

"What's up with that?" Rika asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh that. Its just Takato being Takato." Jeri said ignoring Rika's gaze. "Uh…right Jeri. Come' on tell me!" Urged Rika. "Oh alright. It's just some stupid crush he has on me. But I hate him, cause I hate him, and did I mention I hate him?" Jeri said smiling innocently. "Only about three times, in the last five seconds." Rika said smirking. Jeri pretended to ignore her, and they got back to play. After ten minutes of warm up their gym teacher Mr. Carmen, Mr. Slavic, and Ms. Nucor blew the whistle for them to stop and line up in their squads. Usually they had gym every other day, and three classes from the same grade had gym together, so they needed three gym teachers. The gym was huge though; it could probably fit six classes to play football. (An: Yes, that's how big it is. Cause remembers they are rich, rich, and RICH!!! LOL) after they change, they warm up for ten minutes. Then they go in their squad, which is a group of people you pick, 5, the max. And 3 min. and you line up in you're squad to take attendance, or have relay races, e.t.c. But the people in you're squad have to be in you're class.

Rika went to Ms. Nucor, who was her class's gym teacher, to ask about her squad. "Well, Rika why don't you hop down to squad seven, since they have the least people. And in case you don't know, in front of the line the first person's foot is behind a sign that says their squad number." Said the curly brown shorthaired woman. Rika walked past the lines, and she stopped as soon as she saw the sign number seven on it. A girl if straight blond hair, baby blue eyes was standing behind the sign. She was skinny, and kind of short. 'Great, another wannabee.' Rika thought.

"Hey, I'm Kristy." Said the blonde, with a high pitched voice. (An: I'm not trying' to insult blondes over here, cause I'm kinda one myself. I have dirty blond hair. Okay, more like brown, BUT WHO CARES, YOU GET THE POINT!! Right???) "Uh… I'm Rika?" said Rika, not sure herself. Behind the girl was… Jeri!! "Jeri. Thank goodness." Said Rika going behind Jeri in the line. "Rika!!" said the relieved Jeri as well. "I thought I was gonna get stuck with Kristy, since Amy didn't come today. Not that Kristy is THAT bad, but she wouldn't be if she weren't Henry's cousin. Uhgg… She's kinda part of the Tamers too. More like there dog, but she was nice enough to be with me and Amy, so we wouldn't get stuck in snobby girl's squads." Said Jeri all in a breath.

"Woah!! Slow down!! Who's Amy?" Rika asked in the mention of a girl's name. "Oh, she's a girl in our class. She's really nice. But everyone hates her cause she's so smart. So she spends most of her time, at the Library." Said Jeri. "But she's absent today." Jeri quickly added.

"Oh, okay." Answered Rika, as Ms. Nucor blew the whistle again, but this time for them to pay attention. Rika listened quietly, but felt someone look at her. She turned around, and was facing squad six, the squad beside them. (An: DUH!!) Her eyes grew wide, as she saw Ryo Akiyama, the guy she bumped into earlier, grin at her, and then wink. She glared at him and turned her attention back to the teachers. Ryo raised an eyebrow. How could she think he was nice? After what Jeri told her, about him and his snobby gang, she hated his guts. 'Players' she thought. Oooh, he was gonna pay. BIG TIME!!! Especially for kissing her! And in front of every one, to make is worst.

"So, Ms. Nucor is going to stay with Ms. Gallic's class inside, while I take Mr. Macdonald's class to the pool and Mr. Slavic takes Ms. Romliet outside for soccer." Said Mr. Carman. The first group of people headed out with Mr. Slavic, and slowly the second group of people went with Mr. Carman. Which left Ms. Gallic's class with Ms. Nucor. "Okay guys, today it's our turn to do Karate." Said the excited teacher, as groans, and whines were heard in the group of students.

"So since there are eighteen students in this class, but then again Amy's missing. So we have seventeen. So you'll have to partner up in pairs to two, and the left over person will have to join another pair." The teacher said. "But first let's have a demonstrate. Well, I already know, that Ryo knows Karate, so Ryo come on up." Said Ms. Nucor as Ryo jogged up in front of the squads.

"Any other boy know Karate?" she asked. Not one hand rose up. Ms. Nucor sighed. "Well, I already know it's a 'no' but any girls know Karate?" asked the disappointed teacher. But to her amusement, a slender hand rose up in the air. "Me" said the voice. Heads turned, and people soon found out whom that person was. (An: I was gonna leave it off here, but I decided a long wait deserves a long chapter. You people owe me a LOT of reviews, cause I'm writing this for you're sake.)

"Rika?" Jeri gasped quietly. Rika nodded, and smirked at Ryo's shocked face. "Well, come' on up Ms. Nonaka." Said Ms. Nucor. Rika jogged up to where Ry- correction 'Akiyama', now, and Ms. Nucor were. "Well, it's really simple. Which belt are you Rika? I already know Ryo's black." Said Ms. Nucor. "Black." Rika answered. (AN: For those of you who don't know. Belt means levels in karate, and black is the highest.)

"GREAT!! Now as some of you know, in Karate black belt is the toughest and last stage, and white is first. Since we have two experienced Karate Masters, over here why not a little demonstration." Said the now happy gym teacher. Both the fighters nodded. "Ready? 1… 2… 3… FIGHT!!" Instructed the teacher.

Rika ducked as Ryo gave her a sidekick. She lowered her self a little more and flipped him over. Now Ryo was down on the floor, and quite a few girls in the audience were all shouting "RYO!!" and going "Poor baby." Rika stood up thinking Ryo was down, but then Ryo took his chance and used his left foot to flip her over as well. Now both of them were down on the floor. "Had enough, Wildcat?" asked Ryo whispering in her ear, and sending shivers down her spine. "Not a chance." Rika whispered dangerously, as her eyes lit with a raging fire of hatred. Rika got up quickly, and not surprisingly so did Ryo. The audiences were all cheering once more.

Rika tightened her ponytail, while Ryo took the chance to hold her hand back and use his other hand to put on her neck, she wouldn't be able to attack. He was holding both of her hands, which were behind her back, and Rika's back was slightly touching Ryo. She was completely helpless!!

"This ain't Karate, Akiyama" Rika said. "It is too." Ryo whispered. "Anyways. Do you know how much any girl would do to be in the position you are in?" Ryo said smirking. "Well, I'm not any girl." She whispered roughly. "True." He said smirking. But as soon as he said that, Rika used that opportunity to step on Ryo's foot hard, which caused him to let go of her hands and she punched him with her elbow on his stomach. Ryo yelped in pain, as Rika flipped him over her. She was so angry she was about to jump on his stomach, that when she remembered that this was Karate and not wrestling. BOY!! She couldn't wait until wrestling now.

Though Ryo was just now, stepped on, stabbed and flipped over, but yet was still perfect, stubborn, quite, and dangerous Ryo. His eyes became red with anger. He was rarely angry. But when he was, he was heck stubborn. Still on the floor, he some how managed to flip Rika all over again. THUD. After Rika had just hit the ground, she glared at Ryo and both of them jumped up and started to fight all over again. 'Duck' Rika thought as she ducked another kick from Ryo. She gave him a chest kick and flipped over him, so she was on his other side, but unluckily he stuck his foot out. And that caused her to fall but not alone. She grabbed Ryo's shirt and they both fell on the ground unable to get up. "That was great you two." Said Ms. Nucor smiling nervously at the pair before her eyes.

"But next time, try not to KILL each other again." She said referring to Rika's and Ryo's cuts and bruises. They both blushed and nodded. "Okay you guys, the bell's gonna ring soon. Get changed." Called the amused teacher as students hurried up to the change rooms.

"Wow Rika that was great." Jeri commented as they walked up to the change room. "Thanks." Said Rika, while blowing on one of her cuts, which was bleeding. "OHMYGOD!!! You're bleeding." Panicked Jeri. "Chill. I'm used to it." Rika assured her friend. "Oh shut up. Let's go get you to the nurse's office." Jeri said hurrying out of the change room, with Rika quickly following her.

****

"Brringggg." Rang the school bell. Students rushed out of the classrooms. Rika and Jeri waited 15 minutes, before going out of the classroom, so the staircases were free. They had just had art before and in art they usually wore plain clothes because they usually were doing work that would mess up their bright white uniforms. Too tired Rika had not had the chance to change form her art clothes into her uniform so she had her jeans and plain green shirt on.

"So Rika, you wanna come over tomorrow?" asked Jeri as they waited before going down the stairs. Jeri had one of those bags with wheels on it, so she had to be careful, with the stairs, while Rika carried her backpack. "Yea, sure. I'll have to ask my mom though. How are you gonna get home though? Limo?" Rika asked. "Oh, well, I do have a limo but I have to pay my chauffer extra to shut up, cause I prefer the public bus better. You know, it makes me feel…. normal." Said Jeri smiling.

"Great idea." Said Rika. "Maybe I'll do the same." Jeri laughed at her friend's answer and leaned a bit on her bag. But that was a HUGE mistake, since the bag started to roll on its wheels, and it was flying down the stairs. "OH NO!!! RUN AWAY BAG!!" Jeri shouted as she ran after it, while Rika slid on the railing of the stairs. (An: LOL) Jeri finally grabbed hold of her bag, but not soon enough. The bag had flew off the stairs and had hit some one on the head. (An: OUCH!!)

"HEY!! Watch it will you." Said the voice. The person took the bag of his/her foot. And it turned out no other than Henry Wong. 'Uh-oh.' Jeri thought. As Henry's 'gang' came behind him. Suddenly Rika came sliding by the stair's railing, and got of the railing, landing on a stair. "Listen, you little wanabee. LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY BEAUTIFUL HAND!!" said Henry, pointing to his hand, which there was a slight cut.

"Hmp. You call that a CUT girly, or should I say boy-girl wanabee. Look at mine. The one I got sliding down the railing just to see if YOU were okay." Said Rika pointing to her knee, where her jeans were not blue anymore. Her knee had a blotch of red on it. Blood….

Henry glared at her. "THIS MEANS WAR NONAKA!!! NOBODY MESSES WITH ME THIS WAY!! YOU THINK JUST CAUSE RYO LET YOU GO I WILL!! WELL WE'LL SEE!!! I'LL MAKE YOU'RE LIFE IS A LIVING NIGHMARE!!!!!" Warned Henry.

"Ya, ya. We'll see. You're on. From now, till the END OF THIS YEAR we'll see who wins." Said Rika glaring. "You're on." Said Kazu, butting in. Henry glared at him. Then they turned around and went towards the entrance, forgetting about the stairs. "Listen, Jeri. You don't have to 'fight' them with me." Rika said finally helping straighten the bag. "It's okay Rika. It's my fault and I'm not leaving you. I'd rather fight them forever than not be you're friend." Said Jeri smiling. Both girls started laughing and walking toward the exit. Yep, it was going to be an eventful year, all right. 'Who ever said boy's weren't 'girly' sure hasn't meet Henry Wong, and The Tamers.'

- **Anime4u2 **

- **To be continued… **


End file.
